


Love Knows No Limits

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Incest, Innocent Louis, M/M, Older Harry, Rimming, Top Harry, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a senior in highschool,famous for his bad boy image and parties filled with booze and drugs .He's a sex god who doesnt care who he's fucking as long as it gives him pleasure.</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson is his twinky little brother ,a freshman in highschool.Everything about him screams innocence.Or atleast that's what Harry thinks until he walks in on his little brother bouncing on a dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Knows No Limits

Louis Tomlinson was the definition of innocent.Everytime his older brother Harry threw a party ,Louis locked himself in his room .He was afraid of the odd substances and alcohol the seniors brought .The only real reason Louis kept quiet about it was because he loved his older brother and he didn't want to do anything to get him in trouble.Louis always thought it was just a brotherly love until a couple months ago when he found himself having a wet dream of the one and only Harry Styles.

After that wet dream,Louis realized that his fingers just weren't enough.Louis spent hours doing research and eventually ordered a dildo online.Louis hid it under his bed for a week,too nervous to use it.

 

That afternoon after school, Louis rushed up to his room with sweaty palms.In his excitement,Louis bumped into Harry who only had a towel to cover himself.Louis blushed and walked into his room.He wasted no time getting his clothes off and lubing up the dildo.

Once that was done,Louis laid on his back and stretched himself.When he felt satisfied ,Louis slowly lowered himself onto the dildo and began to bounce quickly.Louis forgot about his surroundings and began to moan and whimper loudly.

Harry had always had a crush on his twinky little brother.He usually ended up fucking other people to forget about Louis,which proved impossible.There was just something about his cute innocent blue eyes and his big bum and fuck Harry was hard already.When he heard moans and whimpers Harry got up to investigate.To his surprise,he found the noises were coming from Louis' room.

Harry slowly opened the door and nearly came at the sight before him.Little innocent Louis was bouncing on a dildo like it would save his life.Harry slowly walked in and pulled the dildo away.Louis let out a surprised squeak "Ha-Harry"

Harry put him on his hands and knees "Shh baby,im gonna make you cum so hard"He leaned down and licked over his hole.

Louis freezed because wow how can something so dirty feel so good?

It took a few minutes of licking and sucking and a bit of fingering before Louis became squirming mess,coming all over his bedsheets.

Harry got up and licked him clean before climbing into bed with him"I've wanted to do that for so long..i love you lou"

Louis just cuddled up to him and let out a shaky breath "I guess love knows no limits huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and i hope you like it..also i do not own one direction and this story is completely fictional this is really sucky anyway lOl
> 
> SHOULD I MAKE THIS A CHARTERED FIC?COMMENT


End file.
